The Shelf
The Shelf 'is the 24th episode of The Looney Tunes Show . Plot The episode begins as Daffy checks some messages on the phone. He deletes the message of someone telling Bugs he won the Nobel Prize and continues on to a message of Porky saying he's in an emergency. Bugs ends up winning a Nobel Prize, but he goes to full extents to put up a shelf by himself. Lola also tries to find Speedy an apartment and breaks a mirror in Mac and Tosh's store trying to find furniture. Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales find themselves temporarily homeless due to Bugs Bunny’s shelf activities. Cast Quotes *'Tina: Whatcha workin' on? Bugs: Putting up a shelf. (Bugs drills into the wall and it makes an awful screeching noise as Tina cringes) Tina: O-o-o, that doesn't sound good. Bugs: It's fine. I probably just hit a stud. Tina: That's not a stud, you either hit your junction box or a water pipe. Bugs: Thanks for your help, but I think I can do it. I mean, I won the Nobel prize. (Bugs continues to drill in) Bugs: There! See! (Daffy appears upstairs, wet from getting out of the shower) Daffy: What happened to the water? Tina: Guess it was your water pipe. Daffy: (to Tina) What are you doing here? Tina: Date night, remember? Isn't that why you're in the shower? Daffy: What? No, I got peanut butter on my back. *'Lola:' (Looks amazed) Congratulations! Bugs: Lola, I gotta get inside and shut off the water main. Whatever that is. Lola: Winning the No-Bell prize? That's amazing. Bugs: Lola, move it. Lola: I mean, No-Bell. None. I can't leave without bell. (As she plays with a bell, the water flooding under the door) Bugs: I think my house was flooded. (He pushes her out of his way and enters the house in hurry as the water floods all the way through then he closes the door) Lola: Wow. Someone win the Nobel prize and think they're pretty hot. Well, guess what? You're not, all right? All you did was not have a bell. Okay? Anyone's can do that. I can totally do that. Who am I kidding? No, I can't. Bells are so fun! (She continues playing with the bell) *'Lola': Speedy, we're adults. Okay? Adults live on their own. Speedy: Where do you live? Lola: With my parents. They gave me these bells! *(While at an apartment building) Lola: Well, what do you think? Speedy: Hmm. It's pretty nice, I guess. Maybe I can put my hole over here? Lola: What are you talking about? You don't have to live in a hole. You got all this space. Speedy: I don't know. It seems so big. Lola: I can help you decorate. It'll be fun! I have a really great eye. It's my left one, my right eye's just a regular eye. Oh, no. Wait. I'm wrong. My right eye is my great eye. My left eye has x-ray vision. Speedy: Hey, my eyes are up here, okay? Lola: I can totally see through that. *(While at Bugs' house.) Daffy: Home sweet home. Speedy: Ain't that the truth? (They enter the house and find it destroyed.) Bugs: I got the shelf up! (He gives them a creepy but nervous smile.) *'Porky': I th-th-th-thought your house was destroyed! Bugs: It was, but I'm a Nobel Prize winner. I know how to fix the house. (Tina walks past him with tools) Tina: Okay, fixed the house. Let me know if you need anything else. Trivia *This is the first episode to be aired in 2012. *This is the first episode Tina is wearing a different shirt other than her signature blue one. *This was the first episode since Working Duck to have a CGI Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote short. * When Bugs (wearing a Groucho-Marx-like mask) said,'' "Keep The Change!"'', and throws the money to the cashier, his mouth didn't move. *This is Jennifer Esposito's last episode of voicing Tina Russo. *Bugs wears his same cross-dressing outfit from Members Only and Beauty School when he goes to the hardware store the third time. Category:Episodes